Del amor y otros demonios
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: El Dios, a pesar de su breve victoria, nunca podría escapar del infierno en que el peor de sus demonios lo había encarcelado. Light/L. Oneshot.


**D**isclaimer: ¿Es realmente necesario en un sitio de fans?

Lo único que adueño de Death Note es la libreta de fantasía y 22 capítulos en avi, nada más.

**A**dvertencia: Si usted está falto de alegría y busca una mediana dósis de ésta mediante la lectura de fics, recomiendo enteramente abstenerse de leer el presente, porque realmente, no busco sonrisas ajenas en este momento. Ni siquiera encuentro la mía…

**O**tros: Esto está dedicado… a mí xD bueno, porque inicialmente, el fic sería publicado en junio, para mi cumple. Pero ya no fue. Y también, para **crizzy-chan** y** Tamao Nishan**, que me animaron a subir la historia.

* * *

.-

.-

**D**_e__l_ **a**_m_o_r_ **y** **o**_t_r_o_s **d**e_m_o_n_i_o_s

.-

.-

_"Es el demonio, padre mío… El más terrible de todos."_

G. García Márquez_ – __Del amor y otros demonios_

.-

.-

* * *

**Y**agami Light quería un universo perfecto, creía en la expresión _el fin justifica los medios_; confiaba en que el sacrificio de pocos salvaría a muchos y en que la humanidad estaría mucho mejor en cuanto la delincuencia no fuese más que un mito muy antiguo.

**Y**agami Light era un chico casi perfecto. Y casi, porque la perfección simplemente no existía.

**O** más bien, no lo había hecho hasta que él había dejado de ser realmente _Light_, para convertirse en algo mejor y tal vez, por consiguiente, efectivamente, perfecto. Para convertirse en Kira.

**Y** si Kira era un Dios, era obvio que tenía sus soldados: sus seguidores más fervientes, que no dudaban en arriesgar sus diminutas existencias por aquel ídolo sin rostro público, porque ellos también soñaban con un mundo mejor. Hombres o mujeres, ancianos o jóvenes, locos o cuerdos, eran sus ángeles, sus soldados más leales, en busca de aquel paraíso que su Dios hacía cada vez menos utópico.

**P**ero donde hay luz, hay oscuridad y si había un Edén, también había un Infierno. Y aunque al principio, Light no lo veía así, la verdad era que dicho infierno no estaba compuesto por los criminales, cuyo número él se encargaría de anular; pues eran débiles como plantas marchitas.

N**o**. Kira tuvo que enfrentarse a otro tipo de demonio, con el que no había contado y cuya resistencia fue lo único contra lo que realmente tuvo que esforzarse genuinamente alguna vez.

_El primer amigo que tengo_.

**L** era un genio, él lo tenía claro, mas, por primera vez, Light no comprendía por qué. Por qué aquel ser humano podía sorprenderlo de esa forma, con tanta facilidad, sólo soltando una sentencia tan condenadamente común y que únicamente conseguía descolocarlo por el hecho de ser dicha por él.

**S**u enemigo.

**S**u rival.

_Mi mejor amigo._

**S**u demonio. El peor de todos ellos.

**Y** curiosamente, lo poco de humano que a Kira le quedaba dentro, insistía en observar al denominado Ryuuzaki. Era magnético y perturbador, porque el odio se disipaba con sólo verle, era tan… _pálido_, tan sumamente blanco, que no parecía un ser tétrico y lo peor era que Light, sin quererlo, aborreciendo su debilidad, no podía evitar confundirlo con un ángel muy superior a los suyos; puesto que buscaban lo mismo mediante métodos antagónicos y aunque uno no lo lograría si el otro seguía en pie, el objetivo era idéntico para ambos y aquello, por algún motivo, dolía.

**D**olía saber que L iba a morir tarde o temprano, a pesar de que – Light lo sabía- era una de las pocas personas dignas de vivir en Su mundo perfecto, el Mundo de Kira. El mundo que ambos soñaban y por el que ambos luchaban – uno contra otro-, mas donde sólo uno tenía derecho a quedarse.

_- Yagami-kun, te ves cansado. ¿No quieres comer algo dulce? Sirve para activar la mente, sin mencionar que hay un ochenta y tres por ciento de posibilidad de que estos te gusten tanto como a mí._

_- No, gracias.__ No me gustan mucho los dulces._

_- Eso no lo dudo, Yagami-kun; los criminales prefieren los bocadillos salados. Es una lástima, estaba dispuesto a compartir._

**L** volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla principal, mordisqueando distraídamente un trozo de pastel; el ya universitario, ligeramente irritado, a penas encontró la energía para replicar:

_- No veo por qué sigues con eso; no soy Kira y suficiente prueba es el estar ayudando a buscarlo. Por favor,__ Ryuuzaki, no vuelvas a llamarme _"criminal"_ en el futuro._

_- Si no lo fueras, no te afectaría el que lo haga._

_- A nadie le agrada ser insultado sin razón, estoy seguro de que estás de acuerdo._

_- Yagami-kun, si las personas nos insultáramos mutuamente sólo en caso de que existir un motivo, probablemente el mundo sería un lugar muy silencioso._

**Y** Light se asombró al percatarse de que estaba de acuerdo, a pesar de que lo decía quien menos debía de entender su modo de pensar.

**S**í, un genio, como él; pero su mayor obstáculo.

**N**o obstante, esa noche, cuando por fin L decidió que hasta un compañero de trabajo sospechoso de ser uno de los asesinos más legendarios de la historia necesitaba de un mínimo de horas de sueño y que, como estaban encadenados y no era la idea que Yagami-kun terminara con una tortícolis severa, se encontraba en la obligación moral y ética de ir con él hasta la habitación que les había sido asignada, donde aguardaría a que el chico hubiese recargado sus baterías.

_- ¿No piensas dormir__, Ryuuzaki?_

_- No lo necesito…_

**L**as ojeras marcadas y la evidente paranoia del detective indicaban lo contrario, pero Light no insistió. No le importaba, en el fondo y estaba cansado; L podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-_ Bien, como gustes.-_ se acomodó sobre el lecho, cuidando de no mover mucho la mano encadenada, con el fin de tener el menor contacto posible con su rival. Después de todo, había que acostumbrarse a la idea de que éste desaparecería de su camino tarde o temprano.

_- … además, como creo habértelo indicado en diversas ocasiones, sería humillante permitirte matarme en medio de una siesta. No es una forma digna de morir, sin ni siquiera dar batalla._

_- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?_

**S**í, tarde o temprano.

**P**asaron un par de horas y Yagami Light despertó sin abrir los ojos y supo que L estaba allí, no porque era obvio, sino por algo más, algo no relacionado con cadenas o sonidos o materia ni que fuera descriptible por el más sabio hombre de la Tierra.

**E**l Dios fingió dormir, dando la espalda al demonio.

_- Me pregunto qué clase de dulce sí te gusta, Yagami-kun._

- …

**E**l Dios giró suavemente sobre el lecho; abrió los ojos, encontró al demonio sentado de forma curiosa, muy cerca de él, con sus ojos oscuros escrutándolo sin verlo.

**L** no podía verlo, aún pretendiendo lo contrario. No podía estar seguro, no podía saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas y él, Kira, en cambio, sabía muy bien quién era su contrincante en aquel combate: estaba en ventaja.

_- Todavía es temprano, Yagami-kun. Aprovecha el tiempo de descanso que te queda todavía._

_- Tendré que pedirte que dejes de estar mirándome de esa manera, es incómodo._

_- No tengo nada más qué hacer, que no te impida dormir tranquilamente._

_- Pues sí lo hace, Ryuuzaki. _

_- …_

_- A veces – _habló, embargado por el sueño. Y ese fue su error, su único desliz durante aquella silenciosa guerra, lo único que no dejaría de atormentarlo hasta su muerte. Cometer el error de plantear la duda que se había negado le carcomía por dentro. -_ me gustaría saber por qué no actúas como una persona normal._

_- Eso _–Lno se inmutó por el seudo insulto, ni cesó de analizarlo con su expresión neutral.-_ es porque cada persona nace para ser de una determinada forma, Yagami-Kun._- ante la mirada escéptica del más joven, el detective hizo algo poco usual en él: explicó sus palabras.- _Para que así, las personas con las que se tope a lo largo de su vida se pregunten el por qué y puedan conocerse._

_- Dudo que estés insinuando que vas a darme la oportunidad de saber por qué te comportas del modo en que lo haces…_

_- Y en eso tienes razón. Es triste, pero nadie va a entenderlo. Ningún genio llega a prever cómo obrará su igual._

_-…_

_- No es necesario hacer mucho para toturar a tus enemigos, Kira._

**I**gnorando la provocación, el Dios guardó silencio. Una vez más, el demonio estaba en lo cierto.

**C**erró los ojos, aunque no logró seguir durmiendo esa noche. Todo porque sabía que los ojos oscuros de L, que encerraban tantos misterios dolorosos, estaban fijos en él. Todo porque aquello, a pesar de que intentó convencerse de que únicamente le hacía sentir incómodo, le resultaba sádicamente grato.

**K**ira entendió que ninguna tortura lo atormentaría más, por el resto de sus días, que la incertidumbre sobre el tipo de demonio cuyos secretos había fallado en desentrañar. Nada le dolió más su que propia derrota, porque ésta vino acompañada de la respuesta, con la imagen de su pesadilla, su infierno.

**H**abía matado y sido, posteriormente, destruido, por el único enemigo contra el no había contado tener que enfrentarse. El amor.

* * *

**G**racias por leer.


End file.
